vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr Coleraine
|-|Base= |-|Silverio Cry= |-|Silverio Vendetta= |-|Howling Rasers Sphere= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C, likely 6-B | At least 6-B | 4-A Name: Zephyr Coleraine, Hades, Pluto Origin: Silverio Vendetta Gender: Male Age: Over 20 Classification: Human, Esperanto, Artificial Planet, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Knife wielder, Able to manipulate Astral Particles (Energy Particles that originate from higher dimensions), Vibration Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Via his Asterism. Able to locate his enemies and their position like a bat. Also increases with Silverio Vendetta to where he can pick up even the slightest vibrations in the air and track even small animals), Sound Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Vibration Manipulation, Durability Negation | Same as before but to a greater extent, Can virtually destroy anything that has a "frequency" to it | Power Nullification (Is able to cancel all abilities in Silverio that uses Astral Particles by utilizing Anti-Astral Particles), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Should be comparable to all other Artificial Planets, who can regenerate any lost limbs in an instant), Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to all natural and supernatural damage, Can deal spiritual and conceptual damage, Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can cut off parts of an entire building), Can ignore conventional durability with his Asterism | At least Building level (Able to take on Lucido, who can casually collapse entire buildings. Also able to take on Mars, who can shrug off and tank a simultaneous volley attack from 200 tanks firing on him), likely Country level (Along with Chitose, managed to trade blows with Christopher Valzelide, who at one point during their fight overpowered Chitose's most powerful lightning attack, which was stated by the narration to be able to destroy an entire country) | At least Country level (One-shotted Christopher Valzelide after unlocking his full potential as an Artificial Planet) | Multi-Solar System level (Able to cause harm to, and eventually defeat Kagutsuchi) Speed: Superhuman with Transonic Combat speed and Reactions initially (Able to move at a rate of a hundred kilometers an hour, can fight and react at near the speed of sound). Supersonic after achieving Silverio Cry (Able to break past the speed of sound and become fast enough to leave afterimages against other beings who can move at near sound speed) | Supersonic (At least the same as before, able to keep up with Artificial Planets who can easily move faster than the speed of sound), likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to keep up with Christopher, who had reacted to Chitose's lightning attack during their fight) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as Christopher) | FTL (Reacted to and dodged a beam of light from Kagutsuchi when he was using Christopher’s Asterism ability during their fight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Building Class, likely Country Class | At least Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Small Building level (Much stronger and durable than a tank, shrugged off getting thrown through several walls by Chitose) | At least Building level, likely Country level | At least Country level | Multi-Solar System level (Withstood all of Kagutsuchi’s most powerful attacks, including one that can wipe out everything within ten of light years in space) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters with Asterism Standard Equipment: Adamantine Knife (though it was destroyed by Christopher during their fight) Intelligence: Average, but has high combat skills, being able to get out of combat by trying to kill the enemy in a quick and effective way Weaknesses: Initially using his Asterism for too long will cause him internal pain in his body and will make him unable to fight for a time (But got over this after becoming an Artificial Planet) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Metalnova- Silverio Cry:' Zephyrs’ initial Asterism ability. When activated, this gives him the ability to manipulate and create vibrations. While not very strong in comparison to other Asterisms’, it is very versatile, allowing for a variety of uses ranging from: Causing waves in the earth and atmosphere to determine where his enemies’ location and read their movements in a manner similar to a bat’s echolocation, vibrate his entire body to reflect low-caliber gunfire and some larger objects, liquefy anything that comes into contact with him through the intensity of his own vibrations, charge objects with enough vibrational energy to make them explode instantly, implant vibrations in someone that will amplify overtime to the point of eradicating them from the inside completely (this being powerful enough to completely defeat someone as powerful as Mars), and so on. Other uses of this power includes vibrating his knife to be able to bisect diamond and other adamantine weapons (including Christopher’s swords), nullify the sound of his attacks, and bombard his enemies with sound waves to dull their senses and induce vertigo. '-Metalnova- Silverio Vendetta:' Zephyrs’ second Asterism ability. After waking up Vendetta, an android created to destroy Amaterasu (A second sun in the universe which is a hole in dimensional space that leads to higher dimensions and where Astral Particles come from), and partially merging with her, he gains an increase in power. In this form, he is powerful enough to defeat artificial planets like Mars and Lucido. Additionally, the power of his vibrations increases in this form, allowing him to erase anything in the world that has a “frequency” to it, whether it is something tangible or intangible such as energy, electromagnetic waves, the air itself, lightning, even things that are non-existent in the three dimensional world. Thus he is able to destroy virtually anything with this power. '-Metalnova- Howling Rasers Sphere:' Zephyrs’ ultimate ability and his final Asterism, gained after removing his mental limits and fully merging with Vendetta, becoming an Artificial Planet himself. In this form he is able to manipulate Anti-Astrial Particles, nullifying the abilities of those who rely on conventional Astral Particles. This is achieved by Vendetta herself, who appears as a fated image floating behind and above Zephyr, by “singing” the latter's “song”, whereby this generates an enormous amount of said anti particles that instantly destroys any nearby abilities in his vicinity. In this form, he is able to take away both Uranus’ and Mars’ powers and one-shot Christopher Valzelide. This ability is powerful enough to disable even Kagutsuchi’s abilities, such as his passive heat generation, which reaches temperatures of hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius capable of vaporizing anything, including an entire island, to his most powerful attacks of supernovas and attacks that cause black holes that turn into giant supernovas capable of destroying everything within tens of light years in distance, though the latter was then able to adapt himself to be resistant to the former's anti particles. Other uses of this power has allowed Zephyr to cause a conversion of mass and energy by annihilating even elementary particles themselves, destroying the targets from the inside out at the subatomic level. Zephyr can even combine his control over vibrations and Anti-Astral Particles to trigger collapses in dimensional space to collapse to destroy anything that falls into its range. This effect is on a relatively small scale compared to his other powers, but its effective range remains reminiscent of the Astral Particle’s arrival, which caused destroyed 60% of Eurasia and the entirety of Japan before piercing a hole in space that leads to higher dimensions. Key: Beginning of Series/Metalnova: Silverio Cry | Middle of Series/Metalnova: Silverio Vendetta | Artificial Planet/Metalnova: Howling Raser Sphere | End of Series Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Vendetta Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Sound Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4